


You are not Alone

by stececilia



Series: Lion AU [2]
Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Alternate universe: Lions, Everyone is a lion, Fights, Lion Marcus, Lion Tomas, M/M, Male nursing of cubs, cubs in danger, wound care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: The time has come for Marcus, Tomas, their cub and newest addition to their pride to move on and follow the herds...no matter the danger awaiting.





	You are not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to post a relatively more happier story considering what my last one was. I also blame National Geographic and my fiance for watching it. There was special about lions and prides and cubs and it made me want to share this.
> 
> This is a sequel to my story "Beautiful". 
> 
> The title comes from the song "You are not alone" by Michael Jackson.

Tomas perked his head up from the long grass where currently he and his cub Aria were seeking shelter. Tomas let out a soft growl letting his mate know his exact location. He heard a muffled return growl that had Tomas getting up much to the protest of a nursing Aria.

Aria let out a little cry, sitting there looking at Tomas confused as Tomas licked her head then shook out his tan coat and dark mane. He saw his mate approaching and flicking his ears saw something in his mate's mouth. As his mate approach Tomas let out soft curious growl as his mate came to him.

"Marcus what is in your mouth?" Tomas asked curiously when suddenly saw the thing in Marcus' mouth twitch and make a soft whimper. Tomas walked to meet Marcus as Aria let out a squeak and followed Tomas on her shorter legs. 

Marcus set the little cub down as Tomas started licking and purring to comfort the young cub. "I found her all alone. Didn't see any lions around her nor did I smell any. There were some hyenas and vultures eyeing her. I knew if I didn't act when I did she would be a goner." Marcus explained sitting down and licking his paw as the little cub turned her blue eyes to Tomas and let out soft cry.

Tomas instantly lay down and nuzzling her said, "It's all right dear, you are safe now. With us you are not alone."

Marcus let out satisfied purr saying, "I thought since you know we have one another couldn't hurt. Help our pride grow."

Tomas looked up at his mate and said "I am glad you brought her here. What is her name?" 

"I actually don't know if she has one." Marcus admitted flicking his ear.

"Little cub do you have a name?"

The cub looked up at Tomas and said softly "Harper is what my mommy called me...where is my mommy?"

"I don't know little one I was hoping you could tell us." Tomas said as Harper looked down when Aria came over and sniffed her.

"Sissy?" Aria asked looking at her then at her parents.

"Yep she is now part of our pride."

Aria head butted Harper saying "Yay!"

Harper fell back some confused but then let out a playful growl tackling Aria. Tomas chuckled and walking over to his mate nuzzled the thinner yet muscular older lion with a graying blondish mane. "Our little family." Tomas murmured with a purr licking Marcus.

Marcus gave a responding purr saying "Yep. Glad I found her."

They heard squeaks and turning saw Harper had Aria pinned down. Harper smiled in triumph when she looked down at her stomach saying "Hungry..."

Aria looked at her saying "Me too."

Tomas just smiled and laid down allowing both cubs to nurse as Marcus lay down next to him and started grooming his mate.

Tomas purred as Marcus said, "We may have to move on, the dry weather is coming and the herds are moving. There won't be much left here to eat."

"Where will we go?"

"I heard some other prides saying that the herds will probably be moving east. So we will travel that way until we find a place to stay. I will travel ahead some to ensure that east is the right direction."

"You won't leave me will you?" Tomas asked leaning against him as Marcus.

"No. I will come back to you when I can. You should be fine. Just follow my trail and I will return to you by dusk."

Tomas snorted saying "You just don't want to travel with two cubs. I know what you are planning."

"That is totally not the case." Marcus exclaimed with a chuckle as he looked over Tomas seeing the two cubs nursing and making soft content noises.

"Well when you get back make sure you are bringing food. The little one's are not quite ready to hunt yet."

"Yes dear." Marcus said nuzzling Tomas as Tomas purred and leaned back against his mate.

\---------------------

"Where are we going momma?" Aria asked as Tomas scented the air picking up Marcus' trail and walked forward.

"We are going to where the herds are. The dry season is coming and water will be scarce here." Tomas explained making sure that both Harper and Aria were with him. "Keep up now. We will try to cover as much land as possible." 

Harper and Aria kept close to Tomas occasionally running a bit ahead to chase a bug or bird. Tomas chuckled and watched his two cubs play, looking up at the sky thankful that it was sunny.

Later that day Tomas sighed as he and his cubs took shelter under some roots of a large tree as the rain poured down. "Well so much for sunny weather." Tomas sighed when he saw Harper and Aria looking at the rain intently. 

"What is it momma?" Aria asked looking up at Tomas.

"It's rain...I have felt it before." Aria stuck her paw out and gasped jumping back as a drop hit it.

"It's wet and cold!" Aria cried running to Tomas and burying against his chest. Tomas lay down and took Aria between his paws and started grooming her.

"That's rain love." Tomas said with a chuckle as Harper came over and rubbed against Tomas as Tomas turned to give Harper some licks.

"Mommy how will we find daddy...his scent is gone." Harper asked settling down next to him.

"Well he will find us or we will keep heading east. That is where the herds are going along with all the other prides." 

"Why don't you and daddy have more lions in your pride?" Harper asked looking up at Tomas.

"Well Marcus and I chose this. We like just having each other and you."

"Oh..."

"Did you have a pride?" Aria asked as Harper tilted her head and flicked her ear.

"I don't remember...I don't remember much...is that bad?"

Tomas nuzzled her saying "No love that is all right. What matters is that you have a family now and you are not alone."

Harper nodded as Aria clambered over Tomas' paws towards his belly. She started nursing as Harper followed suit and Tomas rested his head on his paws looking out at the savannah wondering where Marcus was and hoping he was all right.

They continued on the next morning as Aria and Harper ran ahead deciding to splash in the puddles, as Tomas said, “Be careful guys don't get too far ahead." Tomas suddenly stopped and said "Harper, Aria come here."

The two cubs bounded over as Tomas said, "You see that?" they turned and saw a small antelope grazing a few yards in front of them.

"You going to kill it mommy?" Aria asked licking her muzzle.

"Going to try too. Stay here loves."

Tomas crouched down and started stalking the prey as Aria said, "Mommy is good at this."

"I am hungry." Harper said as Aria nudged her.

"Come on let's try to get to higher ground."

"But momma said stay here."

"We won't go far." Harper followed Aria a ways off, when they came upon a tree stump and climbed it as best as their little claws could. They sat there and watched Tomas continue to stalk the antelope as they both hunched down tails wagging excitedly.

Tomas crept closer and closer until he deemed he was close enough and taking in a deep breathe raced forward. Before the antelope could react Tomas was on it biting its neck.

The antelope cried out and bucked but Tomas held on and shook the creature hard. Finally the antelope went still and Tomas gave another shake for good measure. Tomas dropped the creature and then let out a few short calls as Aria and Harper came bounding over.

"Yay mommy!" "That was amazing!" they said together as Tomas chuckled.

"Why thank you. When we get to where the herds are I'll teach you how to hunt like that. Now dig in." they all ate happily as Tomas occasionally looked up for predators and/or for his mate. He scented the air but still couldn't find Marcus' scent and started to worry.

"You all right mommy?" Harper asked looking at Tomas who looked at her.

"I am fine love, eat your food. It may be some time before we eat again."

Once they ate all they could, they continued moving on as Tomas carried Aria for a bit who complained that she was getting tired. As they walked Tomas would alternate carrying the cubs while scenting and looking around.

At night they found a small den and curling up in it Tomas started grooming both cubs.

"Mommy is daddy coming back?" Aria asked looking out at the night sky.

"Of course he is. He is probably looking for us just as we are looking for him. And if we don't meet before finding the herds,we will meet there."

"How do you know when to stop? When we reached the spot?" Harper asked looking up at Tomas with big eyes as Tomas nuzzled her.

"You just know. You will feel it in your body, in your heart. It is a sense that you naturally have inside you."

"Oh." Harper replied as Tomas gathered both cubs between his paws.

"Now come on let's get some sleep."

It was during the night that Tomas instantly lifted his head and scented the surroundings. He looked down and saw both cubs curled up asleep as he sniffed but didn't smell anything out of the ordinary.

He heard rustling outside the den they were in and narrowed his eyes canting his ears towards the sound. Tomas let out a soft call that his mate would recognize but got no response. Flicking his ears, Tomas listened further and heard nothing. Deeming there was no threat around, he lowered his head and nuzzling both cubs went back to sleep.

"Momma if we find another pride and there are cubs can we play with them?" Aria asked Aria as she and Harper walked alongside Tomas.

"Well we will have to see what their mothers say but I don't see any reason why not." Tomas responded keeping an eye on his surroundings.

"I miss daddy." Harper said softly looking down.

"Yeah I do too." Aria said in agreement as Tomas just sighed.

"I know I do to. But we'll find him soon. We just have to keep going." They continued on covering quite a bit of land as Tomas again alternated carrying each cub.

They came upon a puddle of water as they all three drank from it eagerly when suddenly Tomas lifted his head. He flicked his ears and looked around when he scented the air and smelled it. "Harper, Aria we need to move." Tomas said softly yet urgently as they looked up at him confused.

"Move now!" Tomas urged nudging them forward as they ran with Tomas following them.

"What is it mommy!" Harper cried when they heard a small squeak from Aria. Tomas looked back and saw Aria had stumbled hearing the several cries from the hyenas. Tomas raced back and grabbed Aria in his mouth as he continued to run with Harper next to him. 

Harper let out a cry as two hyenas appeared in front of them blocking their path. They both let out laughs as Tomas turned seeing five others block them in from behind. Tomas set Aria down and let out a growl as Harper and Aria huddled under Tomas.

"Back off!" Tomas growled as the hyenas laughed.

"Give us the cubs and we will."

"Yeah or at least one of them." Another said as they closed in on Tomas.

Tomas lunged forward slicing one across the face growling as it yipped and moved back. The others took the opportunity to attack as Tomas continued fighting them off hearing the terrified cries from Harper and Aria as they tried to stay close but not get caught up in the fight.

Tomas slashed several others with his claws when he heard Aria cry out. He turned and saw one of the hyenas holding Aria in his mouth as Tomas raced forward and grabbed the creature by it's neck shaking it.

He dropped Aria as Tomas said, "Run! Both of you! Find a tree. I will find you later."

Harper nodded and nosed Aria as they both took off running. They ran hearing three hyenas running after them as Aria said, "My leg hurts. I want mommy."

"I know but we need to flee." Harper encouraged as Aria continued running letting out cries.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Aria cried out hoping he would hear their distress.

"Come on that tree!" Harper said as they raced to the tree and tried to scramble up it. Harper made a good ways up but heard Aria cry out.

"I can't. My leg hurts." 

"Come on Aria you can do it."

Harper watched Aria slide down the tree and land on the ground as the hyenas approached.

"ARIA!" Harper cried out as she climbed down and stood in front of Aria. She started growling and hissing at the hyenas as they laughed and started playing, taunting, and teasing her.

One got close as Harper reared up and like Tomas tried to slash it across the face but couldn't quite reach it and lost her balance. She fell to the ground as the three hyenas laughed and moved in closer.

They heard a loud growl and saw Tomas appearing and tackling one of the hyenas shaking its neck. Harper and Aria backed up seeing Tomas toss the hyena aside and stand in front of the cubs on shaky legs, blood staining the tan fur.

"Leave my cubs alone!" Tomas roared when another answering roar sounded followed by several others. Tomas felt his body sag with relief knowing that answering roar.

The hyenas turned just as others from their group arrived to be met with a group of lions led by Marcus. Marcus, flanked by three other males and two females, raced forward easily dispatching the hyenas.

Tomas turned and went to Harper and Aria who were letting out loud cries as Tomas pulled them close and started licking them. With several yips the rest of the hyenas fled as the lions let out a triumphant roar.

Tomas turned as Marcus rushed over saying "God Tomas...are you all right?"

Tomas nodded nuzzling Marcus saying "Yes...where were you...we were looking for you..."

"I know love, the rain threw off all scents. I tried back tracking as much as I could to try and find your scent. Then I came upon a few other prides...and with their help we were able to finally catch your scent...then I heard the sounds of the cubs...of..." Tomas just nodded as Marcus started looking Tomas over seeing various scratches and bite marks on his mate's body.

"Daddy!" Aria and Harper cried together as they bounded forward nuzzling him.

Marcus nuzzled them back licking them as Aria said "We were so scared...they hurt my leg..."

Marcus looked at Aria's leg alarmed when one of the lionesses walked over. Tomas instantly got up and started to growl when Marcus said, "At ease love, this is Bernadette."

Tomas looked at the lioness seeing she was definitely an older one with several old scars across her body and face. "Let me look at the little one's leg." she said as Tomas nodded and allowed her to look at it. "It is just scratched...nothing serious. Come we must return to the others and rest. We will finish the journey tomorrow."

Tomas looked at Marcus confused as Marcus said, "You'll see." he leaned down and picked up Aria as Tomas picked up Harper and followed the five lions.

By dusk they reached a clump of trees as one of the male lions let out a roar and was answered by two other lionesses' roars and several others that belonged to cubs. They entered the clearing as Tomas saw two other lionesses, one with two cubs, and the other with at least five.

The two male lions went to them and Tomas now realized that, like Marcus, these lions were their mates. He looked at the last two lionesses, seeing the younger one walking to her own place as the older one motioned for Tomas to follow with the cubs.

He followed and saw Marcus talking with the dark furred lion as Aria left Marcus and followed Tomas. Tomas plopped down and started grooming his cubs when he saw Bernadette start licking his own wounds.

"You really don't..."

"It is no problem. The sooner we clean these wounds the better. Your mate will be here soon to do it."

Tomas nodded and said "Thank you...is this your pride?" 

"It is now...I didn't have one. Nor did the lioness over there."

Tomas saw her nodding to the other lone lioness and said, "Are you two together?"

"No, I took her in as a young lionesses. Raised her. Her name is Mouse because she was so soft as cub. We came upon Devon, the one talking to your mate. Then we came upon Andy and his pride. Rose, his mate, had just had a litter of cubs so we offered to help look after them. We kind of just stayed together when we met Henry and his mate Angela and their young cubs.”

“Henry was injured and like you, those hyenas were trying to take her and the cubs down. We assisted and helped nurse Henry back to health. We figured it was better if we just stayed together...not usual I know then of course you and Marcus..."

"Yeah...thus why we never really had a pride." Tomas explained looking down as Harper and Aria started nursing.

"Well now you do. You are welcome to stay and journey with us to the east. Other predators will be getting desperate for food. They will see cubs as easy targets...will be easier to defend them together."

Tomas nodded and said, "We would like that. Thank you."

Marcus walked over and said, "I am guessing she told you the offer."

"Yes I think we should take it." Tomas said as Marcus lay next to him.

"I agree. It will be best for now at least."

Bernadette stood up and nodding to them walked to Mouse as Marcus took her spot. He continued licking Tomas' wounds as Tomas rested his head on his paws saying "I was so scared Marcus. So scared I wouldn't see you again."

"I know, same here...but I am here now and I won't leave you again." Tomas closed his eyes letting out a soft purr as Marcus purred back resting his head on Tomas' back watching his cubs nurse and mate fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please like and review if you wish!


End file.
